Friends Forever.....Or could it be more!
by Lindsey SSJ Pan
Summary: This is a story about the relationship between trunks and Marron, and Goten and Bra.
1. The Reunion

This is a fanfic about Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron

Friends Forever…….Or could it be more!

This is a fanfic about Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron. It is kind of a follow up to the other two fanfics I have written, but you can easily follow this story if you haven't read the other two. Trunks is 21, Goten is 20, Bra is16 and Marron is 17. I have no idea how long the fic will be or how it is going to end up at this moment in time, but I can tell you it is a romantic story about if Trunks and Marron or Goten and Bra will get together! I won't tell you any more or it might spoil it! OK on with the fic.

Chapter one

"Goten, wait up!!" Trunks yelled to his friend. 

They were late for a family gathering. Everyone was meeting up again for the first time in years, although Goku and Bulma's family had always been close, the others had drifted apart so they organised the gathering.

"We're going to be late if you don't keep up" Goten yelled back. 

Goten and Trunks lived on their own now in Satan City. They both had their own apartment, but they did live close to each other, next door actually!

"I'm trying to keep up!" Trunks yelled back. They weren't far from Kame House now. "We're not going to be late, in fact we're going to be early if you don't slow down!" Trunks was right, if they kept going at the rate they were, they would get there about 15 minutes early.

"It doesn't hurt to be early" Goten yelled back.

They landed just in front of Kame House Goten noticed that everyone was already there anyway. They walked to the door, but before they could knock, Bra opened the door, ran out and hugged her brother.

"Trunks, I haven't seen you for ages!" Bra shouted while hugging Trunks, so hard he found it hard to breath.

"Nice to see you to" He managed to get out. She let go of him and gave Goten a hug too. She then ran back into the house. The lads followed her in. 

Everyone was there, even Vegeta and Piccolo! Goku saw his son walk in and came to see him.

"Hey Goten good to see you" He gave him a hug while saying it.

"You too Dad, where's mom?" Goten replied.

"She's outside talking to Bulma and 18" 

Gohan saw his Dad talking to Goten and decided to say hi too.

"Hey Goten" He shouted Goten looked around and saw Gohan.

"Hey" He shouted back. Gohan came over and gave him a hug. 

"Uncle Goten!" Someone shouted from outside, it was Pan, she was 15 now. Goten walked outside to see where she was. She was stood under a tree talking to Bra and Marron.

"Hey Pan" He shouted and walked over to where the girls were sat. Trunks saw Goten walking over to the girls and decided to follow him. Pan gave Goten a hug then sat back down Goten also sat down. 

"Hi" Trunks said when he made it to the rest

"Hi" the girls said. Trunks sat down next to Goten. 

After a few minutes Bra spoke.

"Do you know how long it's been since we have all been together like this?" No one answered.

"2 years!" She carried on.

"2 years has it been that long!" Goten replied. Bra nodded. "We'll have to make sure we don't leave it that long next time" Goten added. Everyone nodded. "So what has everyone been doing for two years then?"

Marron decided to start off.

"Well I haven't done that much really, but i'm thinking of moving out soon, probably in a couple of months."

"Really?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. I heard you and Goten have already moved out?"

"Yeah we did about a year and a half ago weren't it?" Trunks said turning to Goten.

"Yeah I think it was" Goten replied. "We live in Satan City"

"Really that's where I wanna go and live" Marron replied

"Hey why don't you move near me and Trunks, that way we can keep in touch" Goten asked.

"Yeah it would be fun to see you more often" Trunks added

"That would be great" 

Hey I might move out too!" Bra said just to fit into the conversation.

"Bra you're too young yet, besides I don't think Dad would let you anyway" Trunks said to her.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She said a bit upset.

They talked for an hour about everything they had been doing over the 2 years. Marron mentioned that it was her 18th birthday next month. She had just graduated from high school. She was planning to move out just after her birthday. Pan turns 16 at around the same time and she will start going to Satan City High School after the summer. Bra was going to start her senior year in high school when the summer was over. None of them was going out with anyone. 

Chichi walked out of Kame House looking for kids. Even though they weren't really kids anymore, everyone still though as if they were. She spotted them and shouted.

"You lot come on dinners ready." Trunks and Goten jumped up and ran to the house, while the girl just giggled and walked in. 

After a couple of hours everyone was starting to leave. Goten and Trunks said goodbye to everyone and flew off.

"That's was fun! We should do it more often" Goten said.

"Yeah we should" Trunks replied, his mind was somewhere else.

"You OK?" Goten asked noticing that his friend wasn't really paying any attention to what he was saying.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"No reason"

Trunks was thinking to himself. *No i'm not fine really* he thought, *Why can't I get her out of my head, I haven't seen her for 2 years and I still like her and now she gonna move near us and it will be even harded to forget about her. I wonder if she feels the same* 

"You sure you're alright?" Goten asked again.

"Yeah"

Goten was thinking to himself now. *How can I feel that way about Bra, she's my best friend's sister for god sake. I can't do anything about it can I, I mean Trunks will just get mad at me. Why does this always happen to me*

The two lads carried on flying home.

*

"Mom is it alright if I stay here tonight, I haven't seen Marron for ages and we want to catch up" Bra asked her mom.

"OK if it's alright with you 18?" Bulma asked

"Yeah it's fine" 18 replied

"OK then I'll see you tommorrow" Bulma said hugging Bra. She the left. Bra and Marron ran upstairs. 

After a while they got onto the subject of boys.

"Do you fancy anyone then Marron?" Bra asked.

"Well sort of" Marron replied

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well I don't know If I do or don't"

"That means you do then"

"You think so?"

"Yeah I mean you're just confused that's all so you probably like him. Who is it anyway"

"I don't wanna tell you"

"Come on I won't say anything I swear"

"You promise"

"Yes! now tell me who it is"

"OK.................................................It's...................." 

"Come on tell me!"

"Trunks"

"You fancy Trunks?"

"Yes I do". Bra started to giggle. "You sweared you wouldn't say anything"

"I'm sorry, i'm just shocked that's all"

"OK I told you who I fancy, tell me who you fancy?"

"How do you know I fancy someone?"

"I can tell, now who do you fancy?"

"You promise not to laugh or anything?"

"I promise"

"OK.............................................It's........................."

"Come on!"

"Goten"

"You fancy Goten?"

"Yeah" Now Marron started to giggle. They both looked at each other and giggled together.

"I wonder how they feel about us" Marron said

"Yeah I wonder"

End of Chapter one. 


	2. Pan's Party

This is a fanfic about Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron

Chapter 2

The guys had just got back to their apartments in Satan City. Trunks got to his first.

"Wanna come in for a bit" Trunks asked Goten.

"Yeah sure why not" Goten replied. The both walked in. Goten jumped onto the sofa and Trunks went to fridge, grabbed two beers and threw one at Goten. After a couple of minutes Trunks spoke.

"Goten can I tell you something?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah sure what?"

"Well I sort of like someone"

"Really who?"

Trunks tried to get the guts to tell him.

"Promise you won't say anything!"

"I promise now who is it?"

"Marron"

"Wow, you really like Marron?"

"Yeah. I wonder if she feels the same?"

"I'll be happy for you if she does"

"Thanks. So do you like someone?"

"No why?" Goten went red 

"Yeah you do, you wouldn't have gone red if you didn't. So who is it?"

"I don't wanna tell you"

"Come on we're best mates you can tell me anything"

"Promise you won't do anything to me or say anything"

"I promise now who is it?"

Goten hesitated for a moment then decided to tell him.

"Bra" He whispered.

"You fancy my sister?"

"Yeah" When Goten said this Trunks started chasing him around the room. "You said you wouldn't do anything" Trunks stopped.

"I'm only joking. I had no idea you fancied her!"

"So you're OK with it then"

"Yeah course I am why?"

"I thought you'd freak out or something" Trunks just laughed.

The two lads carried on talking into the night.

*

One month later:

"What are you getting Marron for her birthday then Trunks" Goten asked as the two were walking around the mall. 

"I have no idea"

"Why don't you get her a necklace or something?"

"Yeah good idea" They became to walk towards the jewelery shop.

"Wow look at this one" Goten said pointing to a gold locket.

"Wow it's perfect" Trunks bought the locket and the two lads walked out of the mall. 

"So are you gonna tell Marron how you feel tomorrow then?"

"I don't know"

"Tell you what I'll tell Bra how I feel if you tell Marron"

"I don't know"

"Come on"

"Oh alright then I'll tell her tomorrow, but you promise you're gonna tell Bra."

"I promise"

"What have you bought Pan anyway for her birthday it's today isn't it?"

"Yeah I bought her a silver necklace. We're having a party if you wanna come."

"I'm sure my family are going anyway"

"Yeah probably. Why don't we tell them tonight?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"Alright then I guess it would be better to do it today anyway"

"I'll see you tonight then"

"OK see ya"

The two lads opened their apartment doors and went in.

*

"Hi Marron, glad you could come" Pan said greeting her friend. 

"Same here"

At that moment Goten landed outside his brother's house and Pan saw him.

"Uncle Goten!" She screamed and ran to him.

"Hey Pan nice to see you too! Is Trunks here yet?"

"No not yet. What did you get me then?" She asked

"This" Goten said holding out a box. Pan opened it.

"It's beautiful, thank you" She said given him a hug. "I'm gonna show my dad" She ran back inside leaving Marron outside with Goten

"Hi" Marron said

"Hi"

Just then Bulma, Bra and Trunks pulled up in their aircar.

"Hey Trunks" Goten yelled

"Hey" Trunks yelled back. They both smiled at each other.

"What are you two smiling about?" Bra asked

"Nothing" They both said together.

After a while everyone was eating and drinking. Goten and Trunks were just stood next to each other.

"It's now or never mate" Goten said to Trunks.

"OK i'm ready" They both nodded. 

Goten walked over to Bra.

"Hey Bra, can I talk to you for a mintue?"

"Yeah sure" Bra said. She thought to herself *I wonder what he wants. What if he wants to tell me that he likes me! I hope so*

Trunks walked over to Marron

"Marron, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"OK" Marron replied she also thought *I wonder what he wants. What if he wants to tell me that he likes me I sure hope so!*

End of chapter 2

You're gonna have to wait for the next chpater to see what happens!!


	3. Trunks tells Marron and Goten tells Bra!...

This is a fanfic about Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron

Chapter 3 

This chapter is split into two, What happens when Trunks tells Marron about how he feels about her, and what happens when Goten tells Bra about how he feels about her. Hope you like it!

Trunks and Marron

"So what did you want to see me for?" Marron asked Trunks as they sat down under a tree in the backyard.

"I wanted to tell you something" Trunks replied

"So what did you wanna tell me"

"You look nice tonight"

"Thanks, is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No."

"Then what did you want to tell me. Come on you're freaking me out now"

"OK here it goes." He took a deep breath "Marron I really like you, I haven't had the corrage to say it before but I have liked you for a long time."

Marron just looked at him in shock she didn't think he would actually tell her even though she thought it.

"Really I never thought you felt that way about me"

"Yeah"

"I really like you too!"

"You do?"

"Yeah I have done for ages, just never had the guts to tell you"

They starred at each other for a while. Trunks leaned towards Marron and gave her a kiss.

"So are we going out then?" Trunks asked her

"Course we are!"

"Do you know if Bra like Goten?"

"Yeah she does she told me last month why?"

"Coz Goten gone to tell her that he likes her at this moment"

"Really I never thought he felt that way about her"

"Neither did I till last month" They kissed again. "I think we should be getting back don't you?"

"Yeah" They both stood up and walked towards the house.

Goten and Bra

"What did you wanna tell me then?" Bra asked Goten. *God I hope he gonna say he likes me*

"I wanna tell you something that has been eating me alive for ages now."

"OK so what is it?"

Goten took a deep breath.

"OK BraIhavereallylikedyouforalongtimeandIwouldloveitifyouwoldgooutwithme" Goten said really quickly.

"Slow down Goten I didn't hear a word you said"

"OK I'll slow down Bra I have really liked you for along time now and I would love it if you would go out with me. There I said it"

Bra giggled.

"Of course I'll go out with you. How long have you liked me then?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes!"

"About a year"

"Really?"

"Yeah. How long have you liked me?"

"About the same"

Bra gave Goten a kiss. After about a minute it ended.

"Can I ask you something" Goten asked. Bra nodded "Does Marron like Trunks?" 

"Yeah she has for ages why is he gonna ask her out?" Goten nodded.

"Yeah I'm so happy for them and us" She gave Goten another kiss.

"We better be going back" Goten said

"Yeah"

The both walked back to the house.

End of chapter 3

So both couples are together but how long with it last? Find out in the next chapter!!


	4. Marron's Mistake

This is a fanfic about Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron

Chapter 4

It had been two months since Trunks got with Marron and Goten got with Bra. During this time they had told their parents that they were going out with someone. Krillin and 18 were happy for Marron and Trunks, Bulma was also happy, but not Vegeta. He couldn't believe that Trunks was going out Krillin's daughter. He also chased Goten round the garden when he found out he was dating Bra. Bra had to stop him before he beat Goten up. Bulma had to help! Goku was happy for his son, but he decided to keep out of the way of Vegeta for a bit!

After two months Vegeta still hadn't got used to it. 

Marron had moved to Satan City and lived right next door to Trunks. Bra still lived at home, but she didn't mind. She had just started back at school again and she decided she was going to move out after high school finished at the end of the year. 

Trunks was at Marron's apartment eating a romantic dinner with her. All the lights were off the only light in the room was the one from the two candles in the centre of the table.

"Had a good day at work then?" Marron asked.

"No not really, another boring, long meeting all day. You?"

"Not too bad." Marron pulled Trunks tie and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Trunks asked.

"Thought it might make up for the bad day you had."

"It did."

"Oh shit I have to go out in a minute. Sorry babe." She kissed him again.

"It's OK" He gave her a hug and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"OK" Trunks opened the door and walked out. Marron ran to her bedroom, put a black dress on and walked out of her apartment.

*

Bra and Goten were walking around the mall. Goten had promised to buy her something for her birthday but she had to pick it.

"Bra we have been walking around the mall all day will you just pick something all ready."

"Give me a few more minutes OK" She walked over to a jewelery shop window. "Ooh I want this"

"Finally, hey it's really nice!

"I know!"

"Wait here I'll go and buy it OK" Bra nodded really excited that she was getting a gold braclet. Goten went into the shop. 

Bra just stood there for a while when a man caught her attention. He looked as thought he was waiting for someone. Bra sat down on a bench and watched him for a while. Just then she saw a familiar looking girl walk up to the man and kissed him. Goten walked out the shop.

"Bra who are you spying on?"

"Shh, Goten just look" Goten sat down next to Bra and looked at the familiar looking girl walk off with a unfamiliar looking man.

"Isn't that...."

"Yes Goten it is. I'm gonna kill her when I see her again."

"I can't believe she'd do something like that"

"Who's gonna tell Trunks" She looked at Goten

"Don't look at me, I'm not doing it"

"You have to. She can't do this to him."

"OK but not tonight I'll tell him in the morning."

"OK. I swear I'm gonna kill her" 

"Come on lets go"

"I still can't believe Marron would do something like that after all the time she's been after Trunks"

"I know neither can I"

They both walked out of the mall.

*

Goten decided to get up early. He could sleep in knowing that he had to be the one to break it to Trunks that his girlfriend was cheating on him. *Why I'm I the one to do this* he thought as he walked to Trunks apartment door. He knocked. A very sleepy Trunks opened the door.

"Goten do you realise that it's only 9 am and it's a sunday."

"I know I need to tell you something"

"Can't it wait?"

"No can I come in"

"Yeah sure" Trunks let Goten in. Goten sat down on the sofa.

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"No, will you just sit down"

"OK, Goten you're scaring me now just tell me what you wanna tell me"

"OK but everything I'm gonna tell you is true all right"

"Yeah I believe most thing you say so what do you wanna tell me"

"Me and Bra were in the mall last night and we saw Marron kissing another guy and walking off with him" Trunks just looked crushed when Goten said that to him. 

"Trunks I'm sorry man I didn't think she'd do this to you"

Trunks just got up walked out of his apartment and knocked on Marron's door. It took her a while to answer

"Trunks, what are you doing up it's quarter past nine" She said kind of sheepish.

"Marron I'm gonna ask you something and I want the truth. Are you seeing someone else?"

"Why would I do something like that to you?" She said still acting sheepish.

"Well Goten and Bra saw you at the mall last night with another guy"

"They never did I was..........." She was cut off by someone talking to her inside her flat.

"Marron babe who are you talking to?" the man said. Trunks just looked at her and pushed past her walked to her bedroom and saw the man laid in Marron's bed.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked.

"My name's Luke if you must know who are you?"

"Well I was Marron's boyfriend till I few minutes ago" Trunks said nearly screaming. He turned round and walked out of the flat.

"Trunks I can explain.."

"No you can't" He said as he walked out and slammed the door.

"What have I done!" She whispered to herself. Luke came out of the bedroom and hugged Marron. He leaned over to kiss her but she stopped him.

"I think you better go" Marron whispered. Luke just grabbed his clothes and walked out.

"What have I done!" She whispered again.

End of Chapter 4

Well you didn't think that would happen did you. Will Trunks ever forgive Marron or are they destined never to be together again find out in the next chapter!!


	5. The Aftermath

This is a fanfic about Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron

Chapter 5

When Trunks walked out of Marron's apartment, he just walked out of the apartment block in lived in and took off to find a place to think. He soon got to where he was heading, a place in the forest where he always took Marron. It was a open area in the middle of the forest with a beautiful waterfall with loads of different coloured flowers. The water was a clear blue colour and had different types of fish swimming in. He sat down just beside the water and began to think.

*I can't believe she would do this to me. Her of all people.*A tear rolled down the side of his face. *Why would she do this after all the time she fancied me. We've only been together two months could she have got bored with me in that time? I don't know what to think anymore.* He put his head in his hands and cried.

*

"Where is she? I'm gonna kill the bitch!" Bra said as she walked into Goten's apartment about an hour later.

"She walked out a couple of minutes after Trunks left and I haven't seen her since."

"Wait a minute Trunks walked out?"

"Yeah he left after he talked to Marron and caught her with that guy she was with last night and....."

"You mean he stopped last night?"

"Yeah."

"She has a nerve knowing her boyfriend lived next door"

"I know Bra."

"Why didn't you go after him?"

"I thought he needed time on his own"

"Yeah you're probably right." Just then they heard Marron's door open.

"That's it I'm gonna kill her!" Bra said storming towards the door.

"Wait Bra come back..." Goten shouted but she had already walked out of the apartment and was knocking on Marron's door. After a bit Marron opened it.

"Bra! What do......." Marron managed to get out before Bra slapped her accross the face.

"You bitch how could you do that to my brother!" 

"Bra I can explain...."

"I don't wanna hear it!" She said as she walked off. Goten looked at Marron then at Bra.

"Bra wait up!" He said as he ran to catch up with her.

Marron just shut the door while holding a hand up to the side of her face Bra had slapped.

*I can't believe what I've done. Not only have I lost my Boyfriend but my friends as well. Why did I do it why?* She slid down the side of the wall and cried.

* 

Goten and Bra were sat having lunch in a restaurant in the mall. Goten was eating a regular sized meal (for a saiyan anyway!) and Bra was just picking at her food.

"Come on Bra! You have to eat something, you can't let Marron get to you"

"I know, but I can't believe what she has done to Trunks, he's gonna be crushed."

"I know I'll go and find him tonight if he doesn't come back before 8 OK."

"OK" Bra then began to eat her food. 

A couple of minutes later Bra was looking towards the window when she saw a very unhappy Trunks walk past the window.

"Goten! Trunks is there!"

"Where?" he said as he turned towards the window and stopped him. "I'll go talk to him OK!"

"OK." Goten walked out the restaurant and ran to catch up to Trunks.

"Hey man how you doing?"

"Not so good" Trunks said in nearly a whisper. 

"If it makes you feel any better Bra slapped her for you"

Trunks smiled a little and looked at Goten.

"Tell her thanks"

"I will. Where have you been anyway?"

"Just to where I took her a lot. I had to think for a while" 

Goten didn't say anything for a while.

"Hey do you and me wanna go out tonight like a guys night out or something?"

Trunks thought for a while. 

"Sure why not it will give me something to do"

"Great I'll come and get you say about 8?"

"Yeah sure."

"See ya later then!"

"See ya" Goten ran off back to Bra and Trunks just carried on walking around the mall for no reason.

"Hey Bra I'm back" Goten said as he sat back down.

"What did you say to him?"

"I offered to take him out tonight."

"That's good it will make him forget about her for a bit."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Are we going now then?"

"Yeah sure. Who's paying?"

"I will." While Goten was paying, Bra saw Marron walk past the restaurant.

*Is the bitch looking for another slap or what?* she thought to herself. Goten came back.

"Come on lets......" He didn't finish because he was took busy looking at Bra looking at Marron. "Come on!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the restaurant.

*

Marron was walking around the mall for something to do. She didn't think that she would see Trunks there, but about half an hour after she had first walked in she saw him. 

"Trunks!" She shouted. Trunks looked up saw her and looked back down at the floor. "Trunks I need to talk to you" She said as she walked up to him.

"Well I don't wanna talk to you!" He said.

"Just listen to me OK" He stopped and looked at her.

"Just listen OK. I'm really sorry I never meant to hurt you. If I could turn the clock back I would....."

"What and not go out with me in the first place!"

"No I would of you know" She stopped she didn't want to say the next words.

"Marron nothing you say is going to change the fact that you did, and coz of that I don't wanna see you anymore, not even as a friend OK."

"Trunks just listen to me don't do this"

"What do you want me to do say that I forgive you and I'll never say anymore about it, coz it's not gonna happen Marron."

Marron looked at him nearly crying

"I've really blown it haven't I?"

"Yes you have!" He said as he turned away from her and walked out of the mall.

*I can't believe I did this!* Marron thought as she saw the love of her life walk away from her.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Goten and Trunks' Night Out!!

This is a fanfic about Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron

Chapter 6

Goten went to go and knock on Trunks' door to take him on a night out. Trunks opened the door. He still looked really unhappy. 

"Come on man. We're gonna have the best night out we've had in ages OK."

"Yeah come on then."

In the city they walked into their first pub, the Dragon (I know it's a sad name I couldn't think of anything else OK). Goten bought the first drinks and gave one to Trunks. Trunks was just swirling his drink around in the glass as Goten watched. Goten didn't know what to say to him so he just watched. Out of the corner of his eye he saw LUke walk into the pub with a few of his mates. He saw Trunks look at them, put down his drink and walk towards him.

"Trunks don't do it, come back!", But by then Trunks was standing right next to Luke. 

"Hey I know you don't I?" he said before Trunks swung back his arm and punched him right in the jaw. Luke fell to the floor and looked up at him.

"What was that for?"

"That was for ruining my life!" He shouted at him and walked out the pub. Luke followed him

"Hey no one punches me like that and gets away with it!" He tried to swing a punch at Trunks, but he just caught his hand, kneed him in the stomach and walked off again. Goten ran to catch up with him. Luke nodded to his mates and they all ran screaming towards Trunks. There was about 6 really big muscle bound men chasing him now.

Trunks just turned round and thought *Oh shit* Goten thought the same thing.Just then Luke shouted to them.

"Go after the other one as well" Trunks then thought *Big mistake*

3 went after Trunks and 3 went after Goten. All the men tried punching and kicking Goten and Trunks with only a few punches getting through. Trunks kneed one in the stomach then punched him in the face and that was one taken care of. Goten took care of his three easily. Trunks was on his last one when Luke come up behind him with a plank on wood. Goten only saw him at the last moment.

"Trunks look out!" But it was too late. Luke swung the plank and it hit Trunks over the back of the head and knocked him out. Goten ran over kicked the last bloke in the stomach and punched Luke in the face. He picked Trunks up and flew off not caring who saw him.

*

Bra's phone ran at about 10 ish. She picked it up.

"Hi"

"Bra it's Goten will you come back to my flat now please, coz Trunks found Luke you know the guy Marron was with and started a fight with him, but know he's knocked out."

"OK I'm coming now"

*

Bra knocked on Goten's door and walked in. She saw Trunks, out cold laid on the sofa.

"What the hell happened."

"I told you on the phone"

"Well that can't be the whole story"

"OK well we were in a pub when Trunks saw Luke walk in. He walked over to him punched him in the jaw and walked out. I followed him. Luke then got 6 of his muscle bound mates and told them to get Trunks and me. So we where fighting them when I saw Luke go behind Trunks and wack him over the head with a plank so I grabbed Trunks and flew off. That's about it."

"I'm not surprised he hit Luke"

"Neither am I"

Just them Trunks started to wake up

"What the hell happened?" he asked in a whispered.

"Luke hit you over the head with a plank" Goten said.

"That explains the headache then" He laugh a bit. Bra smiled at him

"Bra what are you doing here?"

"Goten phoned me" Bra replied.

"Everything that's happened to me today doesn't happen to be a dream does it?"

"No sorry bro I wish it was"

"You wanna stay here tonight, I'm sure you mum won't mind seeing though Trunks is here." Goten asked.

"Yeah sure I'll give her a ring."

Bra went off to phone her mum. 

"So feeling any better?" Goten asked trunks.

"Not really, I've had better days."

Bra came back.

"She said I could stay."

"Well I'm gonna go to bed, Bra there's a bed under the sofa you can use" Goten said.

"Yeah thanks."

Goten went to his room, and Bra and Trunks fell asleep in the living room.

End of Chapter 6


	7. The Tradgey

This is a fanfic about Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron

Chapter 7

It had been two months since Marron was caught with another guy named Luke. Trunks was slowly getting over her, but he still missed her. He was living with his parents for a while as he couldn't stand the sight of Marron. Nobody had seen Luke since the night he knocked Trunks out. Goten and Bra were still happy together. 

Goten and Trunks were sat on the roof of Capsule Corp. starring at the night sky. 

"So how are you and Bra then?" Trunks asked

"Fine." Goten replied. 

"So fancy going to watch a film tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah sure what are we gonna watch?"

"What about Mummy Returns that sounds good?"

"Yeah I'll watch anything"

"So you two going to watch a film then, can I come too?" Bra asked walking up the stairs the roof.

"Yeah sure" Trunks replied. 

"I came to get you two coz dinner's ready."

"Yeah we're coming" They said together.

*

It was the next night and Goten, Bra and Trunks were walking through the city to the pictures. What they didn't expect to see was Marron clinging on to the arm of Luke. Trunks just starred at her and him. Marron caught Trunks looking from the corner of her eye. Luke caught Marron looking at Trunks. Luke decided to shout to him.

"Oh look who it is" Trunks just carried on looking. Marron turned to Luke.

"Luke just come on OK" She said.

"No I wanna have some fun. I've been wanting to see him anyway." He replied. 

"Trunks come on mate he's only trying to get to you" Goten said to Trunks. Trunks was about to turn away when Luke shouted to him again and began to walk over.

"You know You're not going to get away with what you did to me two months ago ."

"So what are you gonna do then?" Trunks asked 

"This" Luke said as he pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"What the hell are you doing" Trunks asked.

"I don't like people who show me up and this is what happens to them"

"Luke don't" Marron shouted

"Why not babe"

"Just don't do it OK"

"OK" Everyone relaxed as he began to put the gun away. But Luke changed his mind, pointed the gun at trunks and pulled the trigger. 

The bullet hit Trunks in the arm. He grabbed his arm and looked at Luke.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like i'm doing. But next time I won't miss." Luke replied

"Luke stop it!" Marron screamed 

"No I always finish what I started" He pointed the gun at trunks again. He pulled the trigger and Trunks shut his eyes. The pain never came he opened one eye to see Marron infront of him. The bullet hit her dead in the chest. She fell to the floor.

"Marron" Trunks whispered as he kneeled down to her.

"Hi" she managed to say.

"Why Marron?" He asked

"Coz I still love you. I always have. I just never realised it till now."

"I still love you too!" 

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah I'd be mad not to wouldn't I?"

Luke decide to try and run away when he heard Police cars coming towards them. Goten saw this and grabbed him.

"You're not going anywhere."

Trunks was holding Marron hand now. Bra kneeled down as well.

"I forgive you too. Sorry I slapped you" Bra said.

"It's OK I deserved it" Marron replied. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Don't say that!" Trunks said.

"It's OK I know I'm not gonna make it so I'm saying goodbye."

Trunks had a tear coming down the side of his face.

"Goodbye" Marron said. She shut her eyes and her head went to the side.

"No" Trunks whispered. He was crying now, so was Bra. Goten just stood there holding Luke. The police showed up now with ambulance. Just then Trunks passed out. The ambulance men ran over to where he was and The police grabbed Luke and threw him in the police car. Goten walked over to where Trunks was. 

"Is he gonna be alright?" Bra asked nearly whispering.

"Yeah he should be"

They all pilled into the ambulance and went to the hospital.

End of Chapter 7

Well I bet you didn't see that one coming did you.Read the next chapter to see what happens next!!


	8. What are friends for!

This is a fanfic about Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron

Chapter 8

Goten and Bra were in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for news on Trunks and waiting for the others to get there. Gohan was at Bulma's when they heard the news so he took Bulma as they couldn't find Vegeta. 

Both Bra and Goten had tears in their eyes.

"I can't believe she did that" Bra whispered to Goten, Goten just sighed.

Gohan walked in with Bulma.

"Where is he?" Bulma asked in a whisper. 

"2nd room from the door" Goten said as he pointed towards the door he was talking about.

"Where's Krillin?" Goten asked his brother.

"He's coming in a minute. What the hell happened anyway?"

"Well you know about Marron and that Luke don't you" Gohan nodded. "Me, Bra and Trunks were going to watch a film when we saw Luke with Marron. Before we knew it Luke pulled a gun out and shot Trunks in the arm. He went to shoot him again when Marron stood in the way instead." When he finished his story he had a tear coming down his face. Gohan gave his brother a hug. When he let go, Krillin and 18 walked into the waiting room. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Are you Krillin and 18?" the nurse asked. Krillin just nodded. "Can you follow me then please" They followed the nurse. Bra burst out crying and Goten hugged her. 

About half an hour later, Bulma came back out of the room where Trunks was. 

"How is he?" Goten asked

"He's fine, but he's asleep now. Gohan can you take me home?" Bulma said.

"Yeah sure. Are you two coming?" Gohan asked Goten and Bra.

"Yeah" they both said together.

*

It was now three weeks since Marron died. Today was the funeral. They had waited this long to have it so Trunks could go. Everyone was there except Piccolo no one had seen him for ages. Everyone was crying except Vegeta (surprise, surprise!), but he was upset coz his son was crushed by the death of Marron.

They were all gathered around where the coffin was going to be lowered. All the couples were hugging each other, the men were stood behind and had their arms around the other halves. Vegeta let go of Bulma and walked over to Trunks. He put his arm around him and smiled a little smile. Trunks looked at him and smiled back. (see Vegeta does have some feelings!!) 

After the funeral everyone went back to Bulma's house for a while. She had made food, but everyone was so depressed no one was eating it, not even the Saiyans!! 

Trunks was sat on the roof of Capsule Corp. when Goten came up to see how he was doing.

"Hi Goten" Trunks said without having to turn round. 

"How you doing?" Goten asked

"I'm OK." Trunks carried on starring into space as Goten sat next to him. 

"You know me and Bra are there for you. We can all get through this together."

"Thanks you are a true mate. I don't know what I'd with out you."

"Well that's what friends are for." They starred into space for a while. 

End of Chapter 8

This is the end of the story. There will be a new story soon, a sequel to this called Goten and Bra's devotion.


End file.
